User blog:SPARTAN 119/Tuco Salamanca (Breaking Bad) vs Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3)
Tuco Salamanca Tuco Salamanca is a drug kingpin operating for the Juarez Cartel in Albuquerque and part of a lineage of criminals in his family. His uncle was a drug runner before his disability and his cousins are hitmen for the cartel. Tuco is eventuallly approached by Jesse Pinkman, who offers him some methamphetamine. Tuco loves the product but isn't satisfied about the price, but seems to still be willing to pay Pinkman with a bag of money. He then proceeds to pummel him to the ground with the bag and sends him to the hospital. Pinkman's associate, only known as Heisenberg confronts Tuco and gives him a bag of "meth". Heisenberg then throws the supposed meth and reveals that is is fuliminated mercury. Shocked but forced to cooperate, Tuco gives him his money and proceeds to make a deal, Heisenberg and Pinkman give Tuco meth and they get their money. But one deal reveals Tuco's crazier side, as he pummels one of his men to the ground after a brief misunderstanding. His safehouse is raided by the DEA but wasn't caught. Tuco takes Heisenberg and Pinkman to a safehouse in the desert where his uncle, Hector lives. Tuco plans to take them south of the border to cook meth and with his connections, would be untouchable. While in the safehouse, Tuco finds that Heisenberg's real name is Walter Hartwell White after taking his wallet and keys. Tuco then finds that one of his men, Gonzo, isn't answering his phone calls. Unbeknownst to him, Walter knows that Gonzo is dead after his DEA agent brother in law Hank Schrader sent him pictures of his corpse after finding it in a junkyard. The group sit down for a meal, but Walter puts a bit of ricin into Salamanca's meal. But with the intervention of Hector, Tuco's life is saved but in a rage, takes the two out and plans to execute them with his M4A1. In a skirmish with Jesse though, he is shot in the abdomen with his Jericho 941 pistol. He survives the gunshot, but Schrader arrives on the scene, looking for his missing brother. Recognizing Tuco's face, Schrader enters a firefight with Salamanca after he pulls out his gun and shoots him in the head with his Glock 22. Unknowingly, Walter was there and fleeing the crime scene. Later, Tuco's cousins would try to retaliate for their cousin's death by attempting to take Walter's life. Vaas Montenegro During Jason Brody and his friend’s trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over Rook island. When they landed, they are soon captured by Vaas Montengro and his pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas tells how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all anyway to make more money. After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing. While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself. After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her warriors, Jason is ambushed by Vaas again, opening a truck that he believed to house the capture warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and kicks him into a deep river bed, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas’ men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with. After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason’s “death”. Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After fighting through all of his pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas in a similar dreamy state in which he confronted Hoyt and Buck, he plunges his knife into his chest, then repeats the process again and again till Vaas falls dead. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Bowie Knife (Tuco) A Bowie Knife is a type of hunting knife first made by James Black in the 1800s and first popularized by frontiersman Jim Bowie. The weapon is characterized by its long blade, typically over 12 inches in length. The weapon has a clipped point with a false edge on top, which allows for a sharper point, contrary to the belief that it is designed to make the blade more useful in a knife fight. Machete (Vaas) A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. Similar weapons include the Filipino bolo, Nepalese kukri, and Japanese nata. 119's Edge Vaas' Machete for its greater length. Pistols Jericho 941 (Tuco) The Isreali Weapon Industries Jericho 941 is an Israeli-made semi-automatic handgun. The weapon has been marketed in the United States under various names, such as the "Baby Eagle", "Mini Desert Eagle", and "Uzi Eagle", both referring to other IWI products, the Desert Eagle and Uzi, even though the Jericho has little in common with either of the two weapons, except for some cosmetic similarities in the case of the Desert Eagle. The Jericho fires a 9mm round for a 15-round magazine. Kimber Warrior (Vaas) The Kimber MCSOCOM ICQB is a 5" barreled aluminum-framed 1911 chambered in .45 ACP custom built for the US Marine Corps. It features a bolt on Dawson Precision light rail, Novak night sights, and omits the full length guide rod and firing pin block of other Kimber models to make field stripping easier. The weapon fires a .45 ACP round from an 8-round magazine. 119's Edge Tuco's Jericho 941 for the superior capacity of its 15-round magazine. Magnums Smith and Wesson 686 (Tuco) The Smith & Wesson (S & W) Model 686, is a six or seven shot double action revolver chambered for the .357 Magnum cartridge. It will chamber and fire .38 Special cartridges, as the .357 Magnum was developed from the .38 Special. The magnum case is slightly longer to prevent magnum rounds from being chambered and fired in handguns chambered for the .38 Special. Tuco's SW 686 will have a six round chamber and will use .357 magnum rounds for the purposes of this match. Desert Eagle (Vaas) The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. The weapon has a seven-round magazine. 119's Edge Vaas' Desert Eagle takes this for its superior stopping power and for the extra round in the chamber. Assault Rifles M4A1 Carbine (Tuco) The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 has an effective range of 500 meters and a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. Tuco's M4 has an ACOG scope and a taped dual 30-round magazine meaning every other magazine change will be faster, as he will simply need to flip to the second magazine. AK-103 (Vaas) While it is referred to in-game as an AK-47, the AK-pattern assault rifle in Far Cry 3 is actually an AK-103. The AK-103 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle. The weapon typically has black plastic furniture, though Vaas' AK has a wood finish similar to older AK designs. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a range of 500 meters. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine. 119's Edge Tuco's M4 Carbine for its superior rate of fire and optics. =X-Factors= Explanations Vaas takes most of the important X-Factors here, including experience, being constantly at war with the Rakyat and other enemies on the chaotic Rook Islands, as violent as Tuco is, Albuquerque is not near as chaotic a place as the Rook Islands, meaning Vaas likely gets into more fights. As intelligence, neither of them are particularly bright, only being about average, and relying more on brute force in fights. I give a slight edge to Vaas in terms of brutality simply due to the sheer numbers he has killed in a variety of methods. =Battle= Prologue Vaas looked over his list of rival psychopaths. "I've already dealt with this Professor Genki... now... let see, there's that Governor fuck!", and then there's those two bitches from Japan, some Yuno Gasai, as if some lovesick teenage bitch could ever be as crazy as me! And then theres that other bitch, Tokisaki, killed over ten thousand people, apparently they call her "Nightmare". I'll show that little bitch a real fucking nightmare!", Vaas said furiously, "But first, this Salamanca, he thinks he can just go selling a better product than me, trying to take over the market from me?! When I find you, I'm going to fucking gut you!" NOTE: I know Vaas vs Kurumi would not be a fair fighting, the point here is that Vaas doesn't know he's going after a superhuman, or is too insane to care, but that matters little for the purpose of this match. Main Fight Tuco Salamanca: Vaas Montenegro: An unmarked car drove up to the entrance of Tuco Salamanca's base of operations, a two-story building in Albuquerque, where to of Tuco's thugs stood guard. The two windows on the side of the car opened. The barrel of an AK-103 was stuck out the window and fired, a short burst striking one of the guards in the chest multiple times, killing him . Seconds later, Vaas burst out of the side of the car, Desert Eagle in hand, firing two shots, which killed Tuco's second guard . Tuco heard the commotion outside, and grabbed his M4 carbine off the wall, as two of his thugs grabbed their weapons, one armed with an M4 and one with a Smith and Wesson 686. Tuco and his two guards fired on Vaas and the rest of the pirates as they exited the car. Bullets riddled the body of the vehicle, one 5.56mm round form Tuco's rifle striking a pirate in the head, leaving him dead before he hit the ground . A few seconds later, a tracer round impacted the gas tank of the Vaas' vehicle, causing it to explode, killing a pirate the was too close to the car. Vaas and his two surviving men ran to the door of the building and kicked it open. A pirate armed with a Kimber Warrior pistol burst in first, as one of Tuco's thugs entered the top of the staircase. Vaas and the other pirates opened fire, cutting down the thug , only for another of Tuco's guards to enter the staircase, firing a long burst from his M4 and cutting down both of Vaas' remaining guards. Vaas, however, was completely unharmed, apart from being knocked backwards by the bodies of his two fallen henchmen. Vaas drew his Kimber Warrior and shot Tuco's guard three times, killing him . Vaas ascended The staircase and burst into Tuco's "office", only to feel the full weight of another person strike his body and push him against a wall. Tuco then thrust his Bowie knife at Vaas, striking his hand, as he yelled. "You want to fuck with me, bitch. I'll fucking kill you!", Tuco yelled as he thrust the knife straight through Vaas' hand. Vaas, however, in his psychotic rage, didn't seem to notice. Tuco pulled the knife out and went back for another thursting attack. Vaas sidestepped the thrust and slammed Tuco's face straight into the wall. "Has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity?!", Vaas asked as he drew his machete. "Doing the same shit over and over again, and expecting a different result!", Vaas yelled as he easily deflected a third thrust from Tuco's knife, and then slashed at his neck. The machete blade when straight through the drug lord's head, causing his severed head to land on the floor with a dull thud. Expert's Opinion While Tuco had marginally better weapons, Vaas took the majority of the important X-factors, most notably combat experience, having fought for years against he Rakyat, and (presumably) rival criminal organizations. This gave Vaas the skills he needed to come out alive when facing a man every bit as insane as himself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts